1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to television support mounts, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved remotely actuatable television swivel base wherein the same may be mounted for vertical and pivotal adjustment relative to a viewer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of remotely controlled apparatus for various purposes is known in the prior art. The prior devices have heretofore been of various organizations to control remotely mounted receivers in association with the apparatus for actuation of the apparatus in predetermined manners. Prior devices are exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,728,949 to Platte wherein a remote control unit typical of a remotely positioned transmitter for association with a receiver and decoder to actuate various appliances.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,712,104 to Kobayashi sets forth a remote control unit for window blinds utilizing a signal receiver associated with a transmitter for controlling individual blinds as controlled by a remote operator.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,621,992 to Angott sets forth a ceiling fan and light assembly controlled by a remotely positioned transmitter for association with a receiver in association with the ceiling fan.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,499,464 to Knox, et al., sets forth a remotely operative fuel dispensing pump wherein a transmitter utilized by an attendant may reset a fuel pump for enabling dispensing of fuel to a customer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,404,558 to Yen sets forth a garage door in association with a remotely positioned transmitter for associated opening and closing of the garage door in accordance with preset parameters.
As may be appreciated, the prior art has heretofore set forth patents for providing remote control transmissions in association with a receiver for actuation of various apparatus.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved remotely actuated television base which addresses both the problems of convenience and effectiveness and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.